


BroTP to OTP

by ChibiSquirt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSquirt/pseuds/ChibiSquirt
Summary: Art for the fic, "help me show every single layer", by skatzaa.





	BroTP to OTP

**Author's Note:**

> Skatzaa wrote a fic for this art in the RBB, and holy crap it is everything I could ever have dreamed it would be. I wanted a slow-blooming soulmate fic where their friendship develops first, and *then* they realize they're soulmates... and that's precisely what Skatzaa delivered. Do yourself a favor, and set aside the time to read [help me show every single layer](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CAP_RBB_2018/works/14968688) as soon as you possibly can. It is good, and good-hearted, and so, _so_ worth it!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152315641@N07/42843897072/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
